


Fading

by qu33nb33



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Healing doesn't always look pretty. Healing doesn't always feel nice. You learn this in the company of someone else who understands that, and you might be a little better in the morning.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best written thing I've ever done, but it was really just meant to be a very small scene, so I'm not going to dwell on it anymore. I take requests and commissions!

You’ve always been an angry crier. Not to say you cried every time you got angry--you would cry a lot more if that were true--but you definitely were angry every time you cried. Usually it was a sense of self loathing that you could taste in your tears, but sometimes it was just bitterness that seemed to seep out of your bones.

 

One day, though, you were talking to Kate Marsh. Well, day was a bit of an exaggeration. It was actually three am, and you two had been talking for hours about things you’d already forgotten about. The topic turned dark, though, and you suddenly wished you could forget more than the past few hours.

 

She opens up to you about the day she was on the roof. You don’t tell her that talking about suicide makes you uncomfortable, mostly because you yourself don’t really care. It’s not even an uncomfortable that makes sense, you just feel… Embarrassed whenever you think of it.

 

You show her the scars on your wrists. They’re fading now, even the deep ones, and part of you hates that. They were supposed to be yours, and they were supposed to be proof that the things you felt were real. You didn’t want them to go away, even if you wore bracelets to cover them most days.

 

You tell her that you’re supposed to cut straight down if you really want to die. That cutting across is only for people who want attention.

 

She’s quiet for a moment before she says that maybe it’s okay to want attention. Maybe you needed attention, and maybe you should have gotten it.

 

You’re crying again. You’re crying, but you’re not angry. You really just feel sorry for yourself. You feel sorry about the things you did, and the things you didn't do. You realize you miss people, you miss feelings, and you miss memories. Anger had been such a big part of you for so long that now you even miss that.

 

You’ve always been an angry crier. But you're a little bit better, now.


End file.
